Something Worth Leaving Behind
by Katrina Marie Lupin
Summary: The buzz around Hogwarts is the big end of the year Costumed Ball. But more important than the costumes are the costumed! Secret desires will be revealed, and dates will be switched. Do you think you know where everyone will be come midnight? Guess again!
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning all."

Remus Lupin was greeted by various responses as he sat down to breakfast. The last day of lessons was ahead of them and they all knew. Lily and James seemed deep in conversation and only glanced up for a second for a hello then went back to whatever they were discussing as if they were the only ones there.

"What's up with them?"

"Hell if I know," replied Sirius. "They've been like that since _I _came down. And you know you take forever to wake up."

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Remus served himself a large helping of breakfast sausages and bacon.

"Showing your true colors this morning?" Sirius teased. Remus just ignored him. He then noticed Peter watching him curiously.

"Something bothering you, Peter?"

"Oh, no," replied the other boy as he quickly looked back to his plate.

Remus lifted a brow at weird response but Sirius just shrugged.

Looking across the table, Remus watched the Slytherin Prefect, Olivia Benson, seat herself next to none other than Severus Snape.

"Do you think she's going to go to the ball with him after all?" Sirius asked from beside him.

"Beats me."

It was common knowledge that Severus and Olivia, the house prefects, had gone out, but many questioned whether or not they had a relationship. No one would know until the graduation ball tonight what was fact and what was rumor. Word was that there were a few wizards with rings in their pockets, ready to pop the question tonight at the big ball. Severus was known to be on that list, but it hadn't been updated in quite a while and things had gotten rocky between the two since then.

"I'll bet you fifty galleons," said Remus, pointing a fork in their direction, "that not only will she come to the ball with someone other than Snape, but that he won't even be a Slytherin."

"Hoo-hoo!" said Sirius. "That's quite a bet. You got something to back that up with?"

Remus smiled but said nothing.

"Come on, Moony! What house?"

Remus shook his head.

"Oh, you can't back out now! What house?"

But Remus said nothing.

Sirius scoffed. "You're no fun..."

"What do you mean, Moony's no fun? He's more fun than you'll ever be."

Sirius looked up. "Are you done talking to your girlfriend then, James?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. What are you two up to?"

"Moony started a bet," he replied, his smile revived. "Fifty galleons Benson shows up at the ball not only with someone other than Snivellus, but that he won't even be a Slytherin."

"She'll show up with someone from another house?" James repeated before turning to Remus.

"Fifty galleons? You only bet that high when you know a sure thing. You know who she's going with?"

Again, Remus shook his head and said nothing.

"Ah, come on, Moony. Who is it?"

"Are you kidding? He won't even tell me what house."

"Chang?"

Remus sputtered, but didn't say a word.

"Okay, not Chang..."

"She wouldn't go out with Chang!"

"Hey, at least I'm trying!"

"And I didn't!"

But Remus stood up.

"I won't tell you guys, so stop asking. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish packing."

With that, he left his two friends to continue their bickering over who Olivia Benson could be taking to the ball.

Quite satisfied with himself, Remus whistled as he crossed the foyer and made his way to the Gryffindor Tower, taking a shortcut along the way so that he got there in a couple minutes. In his empty dormroom, Remus continued the work he had been doing when his empty stomach had intervened. With a care most didn't have, he retrieved his things from various parts of the room after going through the Tower itself earlier and packed them. He wouldn't have time to do it later... or so he hoped. A pleasant evening would last throughout the night.

When the last of his things were packed, he turned to check that there wasn't more. All he could find were things that belonged to the other boys, but were mainly Sirius's things.

_A true bachelor, that one_, he thought to himself. It was always a surprise that he managed to find a date for every occasion, though, if he didn't, Remus himself was always a last choice.

But not this year.

This year, he had gone right to Sirius and said that he wouldn't do it if he paid him a fortune in gold. He was tired of being dragged along on Padfoot' s "dates," though they were more like snog-fests, so that it would look inconspicuous. No more would he find ladies' garments by his bed, though they were sometimes Lily's, which he didn't mind as much, but he still told off James as well.

Tonight, he would be smarter than they and take his girl to a hidden paradise on the seventh floor. One he hadn't even told the others about and, quite purposely, I assure you, even refrained from putting it on the Map. Surely, if they cared enough, the boys would see he and his date disappear by the portrait of the dancing trolls, but he didn't mind. That was as far as they would get.

Of course, they didn't even suspect that he had some romantic rendezvous hidden away somewhere. He had told them he not only wasn't going to accompany Sirius, but wasn't going to go to the event at all.

After asking a girl to the ball, he immediately realized that her answer was not a "no," and, should anyone hear, he would never be able to live to _see_ the day that they would dance. So, he had told his friends he was not going, when, in secret he planned out the night of his and her night with a forbidden lover.

The affair had been going on all year and no one noticed a thing. It was only them.

Unbeknownst to the school, he too was carrying a ring in his pocket, but he feared he might never use it.

He took the said jewel out of his pocket and admired it again. It was a relic he had been given years and years ago. A toy at first, the ring had once been his grandmother's and she had left it to him when she passed away. It was her dream that his wife would wear it one day, and as he had grown, he had come to treasure it. A joined pair, the wedding band and engagement ring had bands of yellow gold, a beautiful diamond, big enough for a girl to be proud of, but small enough to not be a hassle, it sat on the base with three more on each side. The band also had diamonds in it. He had polished it and cleaned many a lonely afternoon so that it was always pristine and now, the gold and diamonds shone in the sunlight.

With a sigh, he gave it a caress and wiped with his sleeve before looking at it once more and placing it back in his pocket. Grunting a little, he heaved his heavy trunk off his bed and back at the foot where it belonged, one outfit out for the morning folded under his pillow.

With a smile he left the room, prepared for the night of his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

That afternoon, Remus quickly finished his lunch, managing, with great difficulty, to do so before James and Sirius arrived. They nearly caught him on their way in, but he managed to duck behind a passing Hufflepuff so that they didn't notice him.

Very proud of his own "sneakery," as Sirius jokingly called the talent of shadow chasing to avoid being seen, he made his way to the seventh floor. At the end of the hall, he found the portrait that marked his hiding place and strode past it, his eyes closed, three times, imagining the room they always used.

When he stopped and opened them, he saw an old oak door with an ornate handle. He twisted it and it opened to a warm room with a comfortable overstuffed sofa in front of the fire. Royal purples adorned the sofa and mantle and the carpet was very soft, again, purple, with the Hogwarts crest.

He left the door ajar and sat on the sofa and smiled at the warm fireplace. It gave off a homely feeling, and it was always very relaxing. Dumbledore had mentioned this room in passing sometime in first term and it had taken him forever to find it. But, when he had, he had immediately owled Olivia and they'd been meeting here ever since. It was always a nice escape; they'd talk about their troubles, maybe share some homework, chit chat about what Sirius had done that week that had annoyed Remus imensely, or how Sev had said something stupid again to Olivia. Remus would even give her the heads up if any mischief making was planned in her dorm, so that she would sleep somewhere else. Normally, it was here. She'd tell him about whatever rumours were floating around that she'd heard and they'd decide which were probably true. It was much like how they had met, and when Remus got here early like he did now, he liked to reminisce.

During the summer, he worked at a Muggle ice cream shoppe by the beach. One weekend, shortly after school had ended, he had seen a familiar girl at the bar. It had been his day off, so he had gone over and talked with her.

"Do you come here often?" he had said.

She shook her head. "I've never been to this beach before."

"Really? I come here every day."

"Must be nice."

"Well, I kinda work here. It's my day off, but... I like the atmosphere."

She nodded. "I know what you mean. This is a really great shop. The owner seems really nice."

"Yeah, he lives for the place."

"Do ya want anything, Remus?"

Remus turned to the old man behind the bar.

" I think I'll just have a chocolate shake."

"Comin' up."

When he looked back at the girl, she seemed to be trying to figure him out.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Your name is Remus?"

"Yeah. I know, it's kinda weird--"

"I think I've heard it before."

He stopped. "Really?"

"Yeah."

This time he was doing the thinking. "What's your name, again?"

"Olivia."

"Benson?" he added, smiling.

"Yeah. How'd you know--?"

"You go to Hogwarts, don't you?" She nodded slowly. "So do I! I _knew_ you looked familiar."

But when when she didn't respond the same, he became worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I was hoping for a day out of the wizarding world and I find you," she replied wryly.

Remus grinned. "I can act like a muggle if you want me to. It might even help because you won't have to watch what you say. I know just as much as you do."

She smiled. "Okay."

For the rest of the summer they had met there every afternoon. If Remus had work, they would wait for his shift to end and wander the boardwalk. He would tell her about the different shops and people who worked there and would occasionally slip in a magical comparison, but for the most part, it was an escape from the ordinary for her and he was proud to do it.

Then September rolled around.

Two weeks before school started, Remus had to go to the Potters' with James and Sirius and, as sad as she was that they would no longer meet at the little ice cream shop, they'd promised to meet back on the train to Hogwarts.

Remus shook his head. Oh, the surprises that had awaited them that day. As a prefect, he had changed as soon as they got on the train and gone off to his meeting-a rather unwise thing in his opinion, as James and Sirius would undoubtedly cause trouble in his absense, but he had to tend to his duties. The real shocker was when he had stepped into the room to find Olivia there as well-not in Blue and Bronze or Yellow and Ebony as he had supposed, but in Emerald and Silver.

"You're a Slytherin Prefect?" he gasped, his astonishment clearly evident.

"I didn't know you were a Gryffindor!"

They both had realized that by keeping the atmosphere as muggle as possible, they had never mentioned their respective houses.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Lupin. Lost?"

Remus closed his eyes at the familiar drawl.

"No, I'm not, _Severus_," he replied sharply, trying to hold down the growl that threatened to rise from his throat for Olivia's sake. "I happen to be a prefect. Or did you not notice the badge _last _year when I came in here?"

When he opened them again, Severus Snape had entered the room, taking the seat beside Olivia.

"I thought that was a joke," he replied with a snarl. "And aren't you supposed to be babysitting Black and Potter right now? God knows they need it..."

Remus decided not to answer when Lily entered.

"Hello, Remus," she said, smiling sweetly at him."How was your summer?"

"Actually, it was quite wonderful, thank you." He looked over at Olivia whose face immediately became a good shade redder.

Lily then turned to Snape. "And you, Severus?" She had a tolerance for Snape that James said he would never understand.

"Quite lovely. It seems my mother had some old textbooks from when she went to Hogwarts so I got to learn a few new Potions tricks."

Lily nodded. "Perhaps you might share them with me sometime?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "We'll see." He seemed quite unsure of her motives and so decided against a concrete answer.

"How about you, Olivia? I don't want you to feel left out."

Olivia straightened up in her seat. "It was most relaxing." She looked at Snape. Unbeknowst to Remus at the time, he had tried to contact her all summer and she hadn't answer his owls. Snape sneered at her comment, but the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects and Head Boy and Girl all seemed to pop in one at a time after that so conversation was halted for the meeting.

Afterwards, everyone left to their respective compartments but Remus and Olivia stayed behind.

"This might cause trouble," he had said.

"Yes." She looked down the presently empty hallway in which they were standing. Then she turned back to him. "You know, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but... is there any way we could still hang out like we used to?"

"I don't know..." he sighed. "But I'll see what I can do."

She smiled. "Thanks, Remus."

Then, to his surprise, she gave him a peck on the lips and slipped away into a nearby compartment.

Schocked by the fact that he had been kissed, by a _Slytherin _girl no less, he stood in the hallway for a moment, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"Oy! Moony!"

By instinct, Remus spun around to find Sirius Black coming out of their compartment at the very end of the train.

"You comin' or what?"

"Yeah, I'm comin'."

But on his way, he looked in on the compartment Olivia had disappeared into and he could've sworn she'd winked at him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you seen Remus?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't. Did you check the library?"

"Yeah, I did."

Sirius sighed helplessly and looked around the common room as if, if he looked in the right direction, his friend would magically appear before his eyes.

"Sorry, Sirius."

"Don't worry about it, Frank." Sirius gave his heavyset housemate a pat on the shoulder and went back up to the dorm room.

When he entered the circular dorm, James was still fiddling with his tie, but he looked up hopefully as Sirius came in. "Has Frank seen him?"

"No," Sirius sighed in return. He sat down mournfully on his bed and ran a hand through his hair, sighing again.

James gave up on the tie and flung it to the side.

"Why are you so worried about where he is anyway?"

Sirius shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. But it seems he's been more distant lately."

James thought for a moment then looked back up at Sirius.

"Really?"

Sirius groaned and got up. "I'll go and check the library again."

"Okay." James watched his friend exit the dorm. He reached for a pair of socks and began pulling them on, muttering to himself, "I don't know what's wrong with those two..."

After stepping out of the portrait of the Fat Lady, Sirius found Lily Evans coming down the hall. "Hey, Lily!" he greeted.

"Hi, Sirius," she replied with a kind smile.

"Say, have you seen Remus?"

"Yeah, actually I have." She came to stand right beside him.

"Really? 'Cause I was looking for him."

"Yeah, he was up on the seventh floor. Said he needed some quiet time."

"Oh." Sirius looked down at his feet. "Right."

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, concerned. "You seem a bit on edge lately. Is there something wrong with Remus?"

_Oh, yeah_, thought Sirius. _Didn't you know? He's a werewolf_. "Nah, it's just..." He shrugged. "I don't know, he's just been..." He looked up at Lily to find her patiently waiting for him to finish. He sighed. "He just seems to have been more distant lately."

Lily grinned. "Well, he's got his own life to live, Black. He's not going to spend all his time with you guys anymore."

Just like that, she turned to the portrait, said the password, and entered the Tower, leaving Sirius speechless.

"She is right, you know," the Fat Lady said in a superior tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Phoenixes."

The portrait swung open and Sirius returned to his dormitory to change.

--

Meanwhile, in the Room of Requirement, Olivia still hadn't shown up.

However, Remus had decided to use his time wisely and got his clothes together. He had even gone so far as to set out her gown as well and was wondering whether or not he should get dressed when he heard the door click closed behind him. Spinning around, he found Olivia standing by the door.

"Hello again, Remus."

"Olivia." Remus smiled at her and she returned it.

"So... did you tell your friends you're going to the ball with me?" Olivia asked, coming up beside him to admire her gown once more.

"No," Remus replied, watching her. "But I did start a bet that you would arrive at the ball with someone who wasn't a Slytherin."

"And how did they take that?" Olivia asked, looking up at him.

"They were mightily disappointed I wouldn't tell them who it was. I don't think they suspect me, though."

Olivia chuckled lightly. "You troublemaker."

"Actually, the term is 'Marauder,' if you please."

"I know," Olivia replied, punching him playfully in the arm. "I'm just picking..."

"So? Shall we change?"

"It doesn't start for four hours! And I thought we had agreed to enter fashionably late?"

Remus shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I guess I'm just restless."

She looked back down at her gown and fingered the lace trim.

It was a beautiful eighteenth century French gown in a gorgeous shade of maroon; the white lace on the bodice and sleeves contrasted beautifully. It had pretty embroidery in the skirt depicting a lovely rose garden in silver thread. Remus's costume was of the same design with similar embroidery on his tailcoat. His mother had also found a beautiful ivory jewelry set, with ornate lupine carvings, framed in white gold, with a set of cufflinks, a necklace, a hair clip, and earrings; she had sent them to Remus a month earlier. There were really quite beautiful, in Olivia's opinion, and they worked very well with the costumes, to the surprise of the two friends.

"So, how's Snape? He does know, doesn't he?"

Olivia gave a mischievous smirk, meaning that she hadn't told him yet.

Remus smiled in return, shaking his head. "And you call me a troublemaker."

"Actually the term is 'Marauder,'" Olivia replied, mimicking the matter-of-fact look he had given her.

Remus chuckled. "So I won't be the only one accused of treason tonight, then?"

"Most certainly not!" Olivia cried in a Shakespearean voice, as if it was preposterous of him to think of such a thing. "Then again," she said, looking away once more, "I shall probably be yelled at, though not for consorting with Gryffindors, but for not telling everyone I was the best of friends with the brilliant Remus Lupin."

"Brilliant?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Olivia replied, in the air of a grand storyteller. "Everyone will be astounded that I didn't share you. God knows some of the ditzes in my dorm could use a great tutor like yourself."

"You're exaggerating. And brown-nosing."

"I'm not! You're the one of the cleverest, kindest, greatest, good-hearted people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"Oh, really?" It was obvious Remus did not believe her.

"Yes! Between you and Severus, my Potions and Defense grades have gone up remarkably. As a matter of fact, Narcissa asked me once how I had managed to get a higher grade than she on the last quiz."

"What did you tell her?" Remus asked curiously.

"That she would have to wait until the end of the year like everyone else to find out when I took my marvelous tutor to the ball."

Remus gawked at her. "You mean you'd planned this?"

"Yep," Olivia replied with a chipper smile. "And you thought it was your idea, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Remus chuckled. "How did you do it?"

"Oh, I told Severus I'd go with him and then yelled at him for something afterwards and cried, 'I'll never go to the ball with you, Severus Snape!' Of course, he is much too proud to tell anyone he was dumped and the only one I told that I was free was you. I knew you didn't have a date and, like I thought you would, you asked me

Remus glared at her playfully. "And you were going to let me think I was the mastermind?"

Olivia giggled. "Well, if you hadn't asked, my plan would have sizzled, right?"

"I suppose so..."

"So, all of Hogwarts, besides the three of us, thinks that I'm going to ball with Severus tonight."

"And his date, if he's gotten another."

Olivia shook her head. "He hasn't. Like I said, he's much too proud."

"Oh, and my friends."

Olivia nodded. "Yes... and your friends. And you let this slip... why, again?"

Remus grinned sheepishly. "To stir up trouble."

"Yes, and doubtless you scurried up here as soon as possible to avoid interrogation?"

"But of course."

"I do know you too well." Olivia sighed, and then scooped up her gown into her arms.

"Shall we get changed now?"

"After you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Oh, that is so not going to work…"

"Have you seen my brush?"

"Where the bloody _hell_ is my corset!"

The sixth year girls' dorm was absolute chaos as they ran around snatching up this and that as they desperately tried to get dressed.

Lily was glaring at her reflection as she let her hair fall over her shoulders yet again.

Alice looked over her shoulder as she tugged a small lock of hair from her tight ponytail and wrapped it around her finger.

"What do you think, Lily?" she asked as she let it fall to the side of her face.

"You look great!" said Lily, forcing a smile.

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you?" She looked back at the mirror, worried, and reached a hand up to her head.

"No, no!" shouted Lily, stopping her. "Please! Your hair is perfect and I would kill myself if I made you take that out."

"Really?"

"Yes! Bloody hell, you've been putting it up and taking it out for an hour and a half now, and it's making me sick! _I _can't even do _mine_ that well. Actually, can you put my hair up like that too?"

Alice blushed. "Sure."

"Thank you," Lily said, sighing with relief. "I thought I'd be here all night doing this!" she added dramatically, receiving a giggle from her friend in reply.

"Guys, have you seen my bloody corset?" asked a desperate Morrigan behind them.

"Have you checked under your bed?" suggested Lily.

Morrigan paused. "No, I don't think I have."

Lily rolled her eyes as Morri turned to her own bed and Alice giggled quietly behind her.

"I got it!" Morri reported as she pulled a black corset from under her bed. "Thank you!"

"No problem," replied Lily in a singsong voice only to hear the bathroom door slam shut behind her.

"She'd better hurry up."

"I know… If I'm late, I'm blaming it on her." Alice smiled.

"Okay, now I'm going to need you to stay very still…"

--

"Is everyone here?"

"I don't know. What do you want me to do, roll call?"

"Roll call? Hmm… you think we should?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me these things anyway?"

Sirius glared at James and then turned to the Common Room at large which was filled with costumed Gryffindors in the sixth and seventh years and some of the lower years, mainly girls, who were hanging around to admire what costumes they could.

"Okay, everyone!" shouted Sirius, quickly gaining everyone's attention. "Who isn't here?"

A few chuckles and James muttering, "Way to go, Padfoot," answered him.

"What are you doing now, Black?"

Sirius turned to Lily and was, frankly, surprised by her wardrobe. Her dress was a beautiful emerald with a Shakespearean twist and showed off quite a bit of cleavage. It made him wonder what her mother would say if she saw it—from what Remus had said of Mrs. Evans, she probably would have fainted.

"Wow…" whispered James beside him. "Love the dress, Evans…"

Lily noticed that his eyes were considerably lower than her own and gave him a good slap.

"You'd better mind yourself, Potter," she said, glaring at him. "I am a Prefect and as such, I have powers you don't. _Don't push it._"

She stalked away and left James watching her dreamily.

"She's nuts about me."

"Yeah, and I'm married to the giant squid," replied a sarcastic voice behind them.

James turned to find Frank chuckling to himself.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're _mad_ if you think Lily likes you. Everyone knows she hates your guts."

"Well, why would you like someone's guts?" asked James as if this was the strangest thing he'd ever heard. "Besides, it's a very…_complex_… relationship. Nothing you would understand," he added, sounding overly dignified.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. For your information, it's a love-hate relationship."

"Yeah," Frank replied, chuckling again. "You love her but she hates you. Face it Potter, you're chasing an unmatchable girl. The odds of you two getting together are a million to one."

"But there's still a chance…" James said dreamily.

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard you be this optimistic about any other subject than Lily Evans," said Sirius in accusing tone.

"Well, why would I?"

Frank shook his head at what seemed to him to be a lost cause.

A short while later, Clarissa, a fellow sixth year, joined them.

"Hey, guys," she said cheerily. "Have you seen Remus?"

James shook his head. "Nah. Lily saw him last, though."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sirius interrupted suddenly. "Lily said she'd seen him up on the seventh floor, but that was _hours_ ago. Why hasn't he come down yet?"

James pondered this, but only for a moment. "I don't know," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Sirius scoffed at his friend's uselessness. "Well, if I don't know where he is, what are the odds that you would?"

Again, James pondered, but didn't waste much time on it. "I don't know."

"Is that always your answer?" asked Clarissa, grinning at the duo. "Well anyway, if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him."

"What do you need him for, anyway?" asked Sirius, his handsome features twisting into a dramatic look of suspicious curiosity. His devilish grin told her to be wise with her answer.

"It just so happens, Mr. Black, that I have an essay due Monday and Remus Lupin happens to be the best tutor in Hogwarts."

"Oh, really?" asked James, stroking his chin as he mimicked his friend.

However his better-groomed counterpart merely glared at him.

"Must you always do that?" he asked, annoyed.

But James just grinned.

"I'll leave you two to it," added Clarissa before turning away.

As she did, Sirius shook his head and sighed. "How _can_ Moony turn down such a fine arse?" he asked James.

"I dunno. Then again, I've always been partial to busts myself."

Sirius gave a hearty chuckle before turning toward their dorm.

"Should we try the map, then?"

"Lead the way, captain."

--

"What do you think?"

Remus turned to the open door of the changing room where his date to the end of the year ball stood, holding her skirt out a bit to get the full effect. He marveled at the simple elegance of the design and wondered what his intended might have looked like in it...

However, being the kind gentleman that he was, he smiled at her sweetly and answered, "You look like a dream."

She blushed at his compliment and moved closer.

"Thank you," she replied, bowing extravagantly, making him chuckle.

"Shall we depart, then, my fair lady?" Remus asked, offering her his arm.

"Indeed we shall." She took his arm and he led the way to the door, but stopped just before it and extracted a spare bit of parchment from his pocket.

"Nearly forgot..." he muttered. She watched Remus curiously as he placed his wand to it and whispered, "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_."

She gave a gasp as she saw hundreds of lines trickle from the tip of his wand as a map of Hogwarts appeared before her.

"Is that...?"

"Hogwarts, yes," he said quickly as he flipped through the pages before finding the one he wanted. Up in the Gryffindor Tower, in what was labeled as "Sixth year boys' dorm", were two dots labeled James Potter and Sirius Black, rushing around the room, as if looking for something.

Remus chuckled. "I think they've realized my absence." He muttered a password of some sort and the map cleared. He folded it up and replaced it back in his pocket before taking her arm once more.

She smiled as they made their way down the stairs together. "You _are_ a troublemaker."

"The term is 'Marauder", if you please."


	5. Chapter 5

Top of Form 1

Books » Harry Potter » **Something Worth Leaving Behind**

B s : A A A

Author: Katrina Marie Lupin

Fiction Rated: K - English - General/Drama - Reviews: 5 - Published: 09-09-05 - Updated: 12-12-05

id:2572604

Bottom of Form 1

Chapter 4

The Ball

by Flora Watchman

_On Friday night, the Great Hall was full of costumes of all sorts: heroes, villains, monsters, even a peacock. The topic of favorite book character had caused a frenzy across Hogwarts as everyone tried to frantically first figure out what their favorite book character was, and then the trouble of finding a costume that matched._

_The out turn was a lot better than anyone would have guessed: people you'd never have expected even knew how to read came with elaborate costumes from a book you thought no one else knew about._

_One of the biggest surprises was Lucius Malfoy, a seventh year Slytherin, who showed up in a knightly garb, complete with jewel encrusted sword and dragon proof shield, claiming to be one of King Arthur's round table._

_"According to Wizarding lore, of course," he'd add, although Narcissa, another seventh year Slytherin, his date, would shake her head behind him in her dark pixie costume of black and royal purple with trimmings and striped stockings of bright green and big black combat boots she'd created based off Trixy from __The Real Faerie Tales __by Realie Binther._

_Amos Diggory, a seventh year Hufflepuff, had come as Dranma, the vampire from Margaret Hasty's __I'll Love You to Death__, with Lily Evans, sixth year Gryffindor, on his arm, without question going as Samanda, a woman whom Dranma had tempted into taking the Vampire's Kiss to live with him eternally. Many people pointed out that Samanda had been killed half way through the book by some foolish Muggle priests, but Lily assured them that they were before she had been bitten._

_Doriana Grey, a sixth year Ravenclaw, and the infamous Sirius Black, a sixth year Gryffindor, came as Dracula, from the Muggle book of the same name, and his "latest victim," as he replied, flashing sharp white teeth he had charmed long for the night. They were dressed in elegant black dress robes, Black's red-lined velvet cape and her dress swishing around them as they danced, Grey with her hair pinned behind her to show off a fresh-looking bite on her neck above her low-lying neck line, which Black boasted he had done himself._

_His brother, Regulus Black, a fourth year Slytherin, had come with Jing-Mei Wong, a fourth year Ravenclaw, as a prince and princess, and when asked for a specific, they couldn't seem to agree on one._

_Morrigan O'Carey, a sixth year Gryffindor, had dressed like her namesake, the Irish goddess Morrigan, in a black dress with open sleeves lined with black feathers and a beaked mask, along with a crow companion, later revealed to be Gilbert Wimple, a sixth year Ravenclaw. (Gilbert was known to be a bit... eccentric. To be honest, many people thought he might've given himself a concussion and not known it, as he was known to experiment with charms in his free time.)_

_James Potter, a sixth year Gryffindor had arrived with Alice Windrow, fellow sixth year Gryffindor, on his arm, both dressed in Celtic dress robes, as Sir Marcus and his wife, Lucinda, from Maggie O'Kerrigan's classic __Elven Kings__._

_Peter Pettigrew, sixth year Gryffindor, and Patricia Poyer, sixth year Ravenclaw, had costumed themselves as two of Santa's elves in the timeless Christmas classic __An Arctic Adventure __by Kristopher Kringley._

_Erin Marley and Frank Longbottom arrived as Alice and the Mad Hatter from the Muggle Classic __Alice in Wonderland__._

_One of the greater wonders, however, was when Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange showed up as Mongojerrie and Rumpleteaser from the Muggle musical _Cats_. They argued was based off __Old Possum's Book of Cats__, but rather than the source, the costume was what had most people whispering. How _had _they managed to get into them?_

_The list went on and on as the students filled the hall, each sharing with the Professors who they were portraying and from where for the costume judging contest. The teachers themselves had been asked to dress up, and also got their fair share of compliments._

_Professor McGonagall had come as the Housekeeper from __the Secret Garden __and Professor Dumbledore came as Gandalf the Grey from __The Lord of the Rings: the Fellowship of the Ring__. Professor Florence, the DADA teacher, came as Willy Wonka from Roald Dahl's __Charlie and the Chocolate Factory __and was very successful in creeping more than a few unwary students by asking for their costume in a wispy and slightly insane way._

_Overall, it was very amusing for everyone to guess who was who, and it was even more amusing that most everyone guessed incorrectly._

_Some of the more baffling were Severus Snape, a sixth year Slytherin, as Batty from the story __Ferngully__; Demarvius Evile, a seventh year Ravenclaw, as an anonymous Alchemist in the Japanese manga __Fullmetal Alchemist__; Marylin Rosemary, seventh year Hufflepuff, as the White Witch from __the Chronicles of Narnia: the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe__; and Marcus Avery, as Montmorency, from a Muggle book of the same name._

_Also among the count, although they arrived rather late in the evening, was Remus Lupin, a sixth year Gryffindor, and Olivia Benson, a sixth year Slytherin, who arrived in a costume of late eighteenth century France, later confirmed as Belle and the Prince from the timeless Muggle French fairy tale __Beauty and the Beast__._

--

"Well, this is quite a party, eh?" Sirius said as he approached the punch bowl where James and Peter had already taken residence.

"I hate how you always get the good characters," James muttered as he noticed with disgust that Sirius was having a little trouble with his drink as his teeth were getting in the way.

"Well, Prongs, what can I say? I'm a natural." He flashed them an eerie, toothy, vampire grin, and Peter gave a shiver. "Now eef you vill excuse me," he added in a thick Austrian accent, "I haff a lady to attend to..." James glared at him as he floated away.

"Man, sometimes I really hate that guy..." he said thoughtfully, "But you have to admit - he's the best at what he does."

"And what exactly is that?" Peter asked as he watched Sirius give his date her punch while hovering over her much like a true vampire might his victim. He whispered something in her ear, his teeth bared, and mimicked biting her on the neck rather realistically, making a couple people look at them in surprise.

"Making a scene."

--

"Isn't this great?" Olivia asked as she and Remus sat down on the side. Both of their faces were flushed from waltzing around the Great Hall, but there were having a wonderful time.

"This is one of the best nights of my life," he replied, smiling as he saw Regulus float by, with a princess that he hadn't come with.

Olivia saw it too and called out, "Does your betrothed know you're dancing with her?"

Regulus spun his date around and glared at the two of them, then continued dancing with a dramatically contemptuous air.

Remus laughed at his antics and then turned to his date.

"Should I get us a drink then?"

"That would be lovely," she replied and he kissed her hand politely before leaving for the punch.

As he approached the table, he saw James and Peter at the table and James seemed rather annoyed about something. He looked to see if Lily might've been dancing nearby, but he didn't see her. He made his way warily through the crowd as he hadn't spoken to or even seen any of the marauders since breakfast that morning. He hoped they weren't mad at him.

When he broke through the crowd, Peter spotted him, waving him over.

"What's up, Moony? Who are you supposed to be?"

"The Prince," he replied, getting two cups. "From _the Beauty and the Beast_."

"So where's the Beauty?" James asked, leaning against the table.

"Sitting on the wall." Remus filled the cups and sensed they were still watching him and when he looked up, he saw they were.

"What's up?"

"So, who'd you bring?" James asked. "I mean, you never told me who you were taking to the ball."

"You never asked," Remus replied, getting uncomfortable.

"Well, it's not like you've got a Slytherin for a date..." he said with a chuckle as he took a sip from his drink. When he didn't get an answer, he spit it out.

"You've got a Slytherin for a date!"

Remus arranged the drinks on the table before picking them up, not saying a word.

"Remus, you can't tell me you're serious!"

"Nah, I am."

James glared up at Sirius as he joined them, taking one of Remus' cups and downing it. But Remus didn't say a word - just got another cup and filled it.

"Sirius, Remus has got a Slytherin for a date!"

"What?" Sirius turned from James to Remus and back again. "No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does!" James replied. "Ask him!"

"I'm not going to ask him! That's stupid!"

"I am still here, you know..." Remus muttered, but Peter seemed the only one who noticed, and took that as a cue to go find his own date.

"Well, then I'll ask him. Remus, do you have a Slytherin date?"

At this point, however, Remus had his two required cups and left.

"Remus!"

But he kept going.

James scoffed. "I can't believe he's with a Slytherin!"

"He never said that, YOU did."

"But the fact that he was silent meant that it's true!"

Sirius chuckled. "Not always."

"Well..." James fought to find the words to express himself, but came up short. "Oh, bother! Did you get that firewhiskey?"

"Right here," Sirius replied with a devilish grin, made even more demonic by his teeth, as he slipped a bottle from under his cape.

"Well, hurry it up, already. I need a drink."

--

When Remus returned to Olivia, he found her talking to none other than Severus Snape. He didn't know what to say at first, but Olivia looked up, saw him, and smiled, waving him over.

"Remus! I'm over here!"

He pursed his lips, but came over anyway, handing her the cup.

"Thanks," she said as she took it, and turned back to Snape. Remus noticed he was looking at him strangely, his face looking more like he was trying to puzzle him out, but his eyes seemed to burn right through his soul, and made Remus feel suddenly very guilty. Remus turned away, and Snape's eyes flicked back to Olivia's, where she continued their conversation on simple love potions.

"Well, I always thought that dandelion was responsible for that."

"No, it's actually the rosemary. Would you like for me to explain it to you more in-depth? We could meet in my dungeon, say... four tomorrow?"

Olivia smiled. "Sure."

Snape nodded, and, after giving Remus another strange look, swept away.

"What was that all about?" Remus asked, his voice sounding a little sharper than he had meant.

"Nothing. Just Potions help."

"I thought we weren't supposed to make Love Potions here," he retorted.

"Well, you're also not supposed to be sneaking around after hours with your little friends, pranking poor Slytherins, are you?"

He nodded. "That's a pretty good point."

She grinned at him. "And I thought of it all myself." She ducked under his arm and brought it over her shoulder, and he smiled, hugging her close.

"This wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, I'll admit it wasn't." He glanced warily around the crowd, but she yanked on a lock of his hair when she spotted him.

"Hey... No worry-wartin' for you tonight, mister. I signed up for the marauder, not the prefect."

He chuckled and gave her a kiss.

Had he been paying attention, Remus would've noticed the crowd part for a rather furious looking James Potter just as their lips met.


	6. Chapter 6

The pair instantly separated as a vehemently red James Potter came closer.

"Snivellus!"

For a moment, Remus was stunned, as he followed James' attentions to the unfortunate Slytherin he'd just shooed away. Naturally, Snape had gravitated to the other pretty potions mistress at the ball - it was just his misfortune that it was Lily Evans.

Olivia growled beside him. "Mophead's starting crap again. Why can't he just leave Snape alone?"

"Leave my girl alone!" James seethed, fists clenched at his side. Lily turned to him with a look of fury.

"I don't need you to be my lord and protector, Potter," she hissed, her voice laced with venom. "Besides, technically I'm here with Frank. If you want to go pick a bone with somebody, go do it with him. I'll visit you in the Hospital Wing later." Behind her, Snape's eyes were narrowing dangerously, a prideful anger welling up inside.

Remus groaned. "I need to be the voice of reason..." he quietly pleaded to Olivia, and she grudgingly let him leave. He slipped around the crowd, trying not to attract attention to himself, but came up behind James.

"Why I oughta curse you to - "

"James, what is going on here?"

James turned and looked up at him, and his anger softened, but only slightly. He turned back to Snape. "This snake is what is going on here. He's ruining the entire party just by being alive."

At that, Severus drew his wand with a violent and stepped around Lily with a growl. "You're on, Potter."

James also drew his wand, and Remus froze with a fright. A duel? In the Great Hall? Oh, this was bad...

"Stop it, both of you!" Lily screamed, stepping in between the two. "Potter, get over yourself!" she spat at her housemate. She then turned to Severus. "And Severus, you ought to be ashamed of yourself." She looked between them both. "Both of you are not only seventh years, but a prefect and Head Boy! Get a hold of yourselves!"

As she spoke, the teachers finally made their way to the confrontation, McGonnagal immediately aghast at what she'd missed, Slughorn very much confused.

"Severus? Lily?" he asked. "What is going on here?" Lily fought to take on a business-like composure while Severus growled, sheathing his wand, looking away from his Head of House.

"A potential fight, but I believe it's been avoided - right, boys?"

Severus gave a weak grin, death still simmering in his eyes while James scowled.

"Of course," he managed, sheathing his own wand.

McGonnagal was frazzled, a cup of punch in her hands. "I-it better right have been!" She nodded to them and then quickly turned away, doubtless to find a wall that didn't spin. Remus coughed lightly, and even James' lips curled a bit.

Lily looked between the two of them. "Honestly. Such children." Severus' glare returned, but this time it was on Lily. She turned to James. "Rest assured we will talk about this tonight." She stormed off, and he rolled his eyes, until he noticed the loathsome look Snape saved for him was once more on him.

He smirked. "That's right, Snape. We will talk about this tonight. Rest assured."

Snape clenched his fists and let out his fury by grabbing an end of his costume, and turned violently away. Behind James, Remus let out a breath.

"James, did you have to start something? It is graduation in but another day..."

"Are you kidding?" James answered, that charming grin on his face once again. "And miss a chance to Snivelly? Not a chance in the world." He spotted Sirius watching behind Remus. "How'd I do, Pads?"

Sirius shrugged with a "meh". "It could have been a lot better. Although, I must say, McGoogles is an amusing drunk." He giggled at that, and the two clapped each other's shoulders, at peace once more with the world. Remus let out a deep sigh as his two friends walked off, and shook his head. Those two were more trouble than he'd expected - as usual. He turned about, hoping he could find Olivia before one of her girlfriends stole her away.

Read? Review!

Tricked you, didn't I? Sorry for the long time period between updates. Life has caught up with me. I'm working on it!

Previous Chapter

Katrina Marie Lupin's Fics Something Worth Leaving Behind Chapter 05 - Chapter 5

Save This Page with .us || Google Bookmarks (What is this?).

Report a problem with this fic

Contact Us || Search for Fics || Log In || Register || F.A.Q. & Newbie's Guide

Terms of Service || Disclaimer & Copyrights || Si

Jump to:

Story Management | Advanced Search

Fanfics by author: A : B : C : D : E : F : G : H : I : J : K : L : M : N : O : P : Q : R : S : T : U : V : W : X : Y : Z

Browse This Archive

Read Fanfiction

Write Fanfiction

Fanart

Discussions

About FictionAlley

Version 1 submitted 06:03 PM UTC, March 12, 2009:

Status: Pending

Comments to admins:

Below is how your submission will look on the site. You can edit this submission or return to the story management page.

We ask that you allow 7-10 days for your submission to be looked over before it appears on the site, though many fics pass through in significantly less time than this. You may freely edit your submission at any point by returning to the story management page. If you have not heard from us within 10 days, contact . Please include your pen name, title, and chapter number in correspondence, or alternatively the URL of this page.

Previous Chapter

Katrina Marie Lupin's Fics Something Worth Leaving Behind Chapter 05 - Chapter 5

Title: Something Worth Leaving Behind (Chapter 05 - Chapter 5)

Author Name: Katrina Marie Lupin

Owl the author: here.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: PS/SS, PoA, GoF, OotP, HBP. Written between Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

Genre: General, Drama

Era: Multiple Eras

Main Character(s): RL

Ship(s): None

Summary: Potter seems rather furious. Can Remus do anything about it?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: A little more DH friendly - I'll say that Sev and Lily have a more professional relationship, now that they are no longer friends. Potions and prefect/Head duties being the extent of it.

The pair instantly separated as a vehemently red James Potter came closer.

"Snivellus!"

For a moment, Remus was stunned, as he followed James' attentions to the unfortunate Slytherin he'd just shooed away. Naturally, Snape had gravitated to the other pretty potions mistress at the ball - it was just his misfortune that it was Lily Evans.

Olivia growled beside him. "Mophead's starting crap again. Why can't he just leave Snape alone?"

"Leave my girl alone!" James seethed, fists clenched at his side. Lily turned to him with a look of fury.

"I don't need you to be my lord and protector, Potter," she hissed, her voice laced with venom. "Besides, technically I'm here with Frank. If you want to go pick a bone with somebody, go do it with him. I'll visit you in the Hospital Wing later." Behind her, Snape's eyes were narrowing dangerously, a prideful anger welling up inside.

Remus groaned. "I need to be the voice of reason..." he quietly pleaded to Olivia, and she grudgingly let him leave. He slipped around the crowd, trying not to attract attention to himself, but came up behind James.

"Why I oughta curse you to - "

"James, what is going on here?"

James turned and looked up at him, and his anger softened, but only slightly. He turned back to Snape. "This snake is what is going on here. He's ruining the entire party just by being alive."

At that, Severus drew his wand with a violent and stepped around Lily with a growl. "You're on, Potter."

James also drew his wand, and Remus froze with a fright. A duel? In the Great Hall? Oh, this was bad...

"Stop it, both of you!" Lily screamed, stepping in between the two. "Potter, get over yourself!" she spat at her housemate. She then turned to Severus. "And Severus, you ought to be ashamed of yourself." She looked between them both. "Both of you are not only seventh years, but a prefect and Head Boy! Get a hold of yourselves!"

As she spoke, the teachers finally made their way to the confrontation, McGonnagal immediately aghast at what she'd missed, Slughorn very much confused.

"Severus? Lily?" he asked. "What is going on here?" Lily fought to take on a business-like composure while Severus growled, sheathing his wand, looking away from his Head of House.

"A potential fight, but I believe it's been avoided - right, boys?"

Severus gave a weak grin, death still simmering in his eyes while James scowled.

"Of course," he managed, sheathing his own wand.

McGonnagal was frazzled, a cup of punch in her hands. "I-it better right have been!" She nodded to them and then quickly turned away, doubtless to find a wall that didn't spin. Remus coughed lightly, and even James' lips curled a bit.

Lily looked between the two of them. "Honestly. Such children." Severus' glare returned, but this time it was on Lily. She turned to James. "Rest assured we will talk about this tonight." She stormed off, and he rolled his eyes, until he noticed the loathsome look Snape saved for him was once more on him.

He smirked. "That's right, Snape. We will talk about this tonight. Rest assured."

Snape clenched his fists and let out his fury by grabbing an end of his costume, and turned violently away. Behind James, Remus let out a breath.

"James, did you have to start something? It is graduation in but another day..."

"Are you kidding?" James answered, that charming grin on his face once again. "And miss a chance to Snivelly? Not a chance in the world." He spotted Sirius watching behind Remus. "How'd I do, Pads?"

Sirius shrugged with a "meh". "It could have been a lot better. Although, I must say, McGoogles is an amusing drunk." He giggled at that, and the two clapped each other's shoulders, at peace once more with the world. Remus let out a deep sigh as his two friends walked off, and shook his head. Those two were more trouble than he'd expected - as usual. He turned about, hoping he could find Olivia before one of her girlfriends stole her away.


End file.
